


Right Place

by Kaitein



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm a White Lies trash, Missing Scene, Songfic, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitein/pseuds/Kaitein
Summary: Ну а сейчас просто говори, моя любовь, о, пожалуйста, просто говори.





	Right Place

**Author's Note:**

> White Lies - Right Place. Очень рекомендую к прослушиванию.
> 
> "For now, just talk, oh please just talk  
> And say anything, just say anything at all  
> Just talk my love, just talk and  
> Say anything, just say anything at all"

Она сидела так уже полчаса, крепко сжимая трубку и закутавшись в одеяло так, что была видна только голова.

Даже зимний ветер, бушующий на улице, казался ей тёплым дуновением летнего бриза, по сравнению с тем, какую убийственно ледяную ауру излучал рыжеволосый человек, сосредоточенно клацающий в тёмном углу комнаты.

— Севен…

В ответ лишь резкий стук нажимаемой клавиши и ставшая еще более тонкой нить его сжавшихся губ.

Тридцатая попытка привлечь его внимание снова осыпалась тонким серым прахом проигнорированных слов на бывшее когда-то белоснежным одеяло. На сорок шестом сообщении ему девушка наконец закрыла окно чата и решила предпринять еще один ход, на этот раз телефонной ладьёй, нажав зеленую кнопку вызова.

В тёмной комнате не было слышно ничего, кроме аккуратных касаний клавиатуры его пальцами, его размеренного дыхания и её тихого сопения. Гудок, один, два – темноту наполнила мелодичная вибрация, извещающая о звонке.

Она мысленно возликовала, когда он достал телефон. Вздрогнула, когда Севен оторвался от монитора и уставился непроницаемыми глазницами отражающих зловещий зеленоватый свет экрана очков на неё.

_Сейчас... говори._

— Оставь.

_Пожалуйста, просто говори._

— Меня.

_Скажи еще хоть что-нибудь.\_

Хотелось закрыть глаза и уши, чтобы не слышать этот безразличный тон, притащить еще одеял, чтобы обложить ими Севена, отогреть этот непробиваемый ледник.

— В покое.

Он аккуратно провел пальцем по экрану и завершил вызов, откинув затем телефон куда-то в сторону, но не отвёл взгляда.

Девушка наконец стряхнула с себя оцепенение. Улыбнувшись и смущенно пожав плечами, снова нажала на «Позвонить». Телефон на паркете начал извиваться в бешеных конвульсиях, исторгая чудовищный визг, но ни он, ни она, не пошевелились, продолжая смотреть друг на друга.

Уступать никто не хотел.

Она — потому что не хотела оставлять его наедине с собой, видя, как он погружается в какую-то тьму всё глубже и глубже, не сопротивляясь и даже не пытаясь бороться с ней.

Сердцем она отчаянно тянулась к нему, **дайжемнеобнятьтебя ч е р т в о з ь м и,** но бастионы красной крепости были надежно укреплены, а запасов чипсов, газировки, и, конечно же, _льда_ , хватило бы даже на самую долгую осаду;

Он — потому что не верил ей, зачем он такой нужен, поломанный и искорёженный. Не мог свыкнуться с мыслью, что её не одурачил его постоянный шутовской наряд, надеваемый на каждое участие в ежедневных чатах, что она за бесконечными, набившими оскомину шутками всё же сумела разглядеть в нём **человека**.

Когда никто другой не мог. Или не пытался. Или даже не хотел.

И от этого он тайком кусал до крови губы, после каждого крика, что она не нужна ему.

Не нужна.

_Я чувствую, как с тобой моё сердце словно бьется в правильном месте._

Не нужна.

_Я не пропущу и секунды, когда смогу быть рядом._

— Не нужна.

Время вновь входит в своё русло, в ушах тают звуки прекратившийся агонии телефона. Её взгляд как-то неуловимо меняется, ~~но он видит, что её глаза странно блестят~~ ; одеяло полностью скрывает её за собой, когда она отворачивается в сторону, и, кажется, засыпает.

Он продолжает работать...

...и не замечает, как задремал сам, пока не просыпается в сумерках раннего утра от жажды еще большего тепла. Люсиэль обнаружил девушку под одним и тем же коконом из одеяла, где был и он. Положив голову ему на плечо, она робко грела ему заледеневшие пальцы в своих небольших ладонях.

У него подступил к горлу комок, истерзанные губы болели и, казалось, снова закровоточили, когда он не смог сдержать широкую счастливую улыбку, осознав, что она здесь, рядом и ни с кем больше. Сердце словно сделало радостный кульбит, когда он наконец позволил себе насладиться моментом, когда в мире всё словно бы находилось <i>наконец-таки на своих местах</i>. Он благословил Бога за то, что дал ему короткую передышку...

И проклял, когда писк мобильного бесцеремонно, и, как всегда, нагло и неожиданно разрушил всё хрупкое и тонкое волшебство момента. Девушка сонно что-то пробурчала, но что именно — он так разобрать и не смог, сосредоточившись лишь на том, как она бессознательно потёрлась щекой о его плечо, словно пытаясь найти удобное местечко. Крепко зажмурившись, Севен, пытаясь глубоко дышать, досчитал до семи ~~а может, до семидесяти? давай до семи сотен и семи?~~ — максимально возможной для него цифры отсрочки. Аккуратно придерживая любовь всей своей жизни (он не мог еще себе в этом признаться раз и навсегда), он вылез из-под нежного уюта одеяла обратно в жестокий холодный мир, оставив после себя лишь подоткнутую под её щеку подушку и запечатлённый поцелуй на её волосах восхитительного цвета молочного шоколада.

_Но когда это начнётся, мне придется уйти._


End file.
